Clan
Clan is unlocked at level 23. The clan is a structure where players collaborate to obtain bonuses. First, you need to join an existing clan or create a new one. Create a new one cost 300 Gold (it's not recommended if the Server was released long time ago). Once in a clan, you can access to Clan, Clan Store, Construct and Laboratory. Clan Info Here you can check clan informations, clan notice (you can edit it if you're the leader), clan journal and if you're the leader, recruit settings. Ranking You can check every clan on your server. Member Management of clan members. Clan leaders can promote them with a title or remove them from the clan. Clan Store Here you can use your Clan Coin to purchase Items or Souls (adding Gold). Construct Here you can donate Silver and / or Gold to construct the clan (2 of the daily Quests). Donations fill the daily progress bar and the clan experience. Daily progress * Reach 25 : 100K Silver Coin, 1 hand of Senzu Bean * Reach 50 : 200K Silver Coin, 1 Blue EXP Fish Bag * Reach 75 : 300K Silver Coin, 1 Ramen * Reach 100 : 500K Silver Coin, 50 Gold Clan experience Increases the number of members, which increases the power of the clan and therefore helps to fill the daily progress bar and the laboratory ... Laboratory The most important part of a clan. There are 4 pots that can go up to level 10 : * Pot 1 : Defensive Science * Pot 2 : HP Science * Pot 3 : Attack Science * Pot 4 : ARP and RES Science Institute Institute rules The upgrade of the technology pots in the institute needs members to consume clan funds. Players can use the gold to exchange directly for clan funds and obtain the donation coins. For example, the player can consume 100 Gold to get 100 C.Funds and 100 D.Coins. The clan fund is controlled by the clan leader and can be used to upgrade the technology pots. The clan coins are owned by the clan members and can be used to upgrade the technologies in the clan Science. Technology pots upgrade rules The basic level of technology pots in the institute is level 1, and all the four pots need to be upgraded to level 2 before the upgrade can be continued. The subsequent upgrade rule is the same. When you have enough clan fund, you can click on the pot to upgrade it. After the upgrade, the pot will enter the upgrade state and the exp bar will appear. When a member finishes one commission quest, the exp will be increase by 1. When the exp is full, the technology pot's upgrade finishes. If the upgrade is canceled by the leader and seniors during that period, the exp progress will be cleared and the clan funds used will not be returned. If you finish commission quest in the non-upgrade state, it will not be calculated into the exp. Commission quest Rewards After accepting the commission quest, 4 randomly generated items will show to the player as a requirement to complete the commission quest and get the quest rewards. The first 10 rewards will be quadra everyday (Clan Coin x40, Silver Coin x30K, Donation Coin x200 and Gold x60). CD Rules Each time when a quest is completed, there will be a CD time for 20 minutes, but the player can continue to complete the quest, the whole CD time is cumulative, until it reaches 11 hours, the player can not continue, and it needs to wait for 11 hours to do it again. Science Each Pot's level grants 10 levels for the corresponding technologies. ATK (Red Technologies) : 1000 ATK per level. Upgraded with Gold and D.Coins. DEF (Blue Technologies) : 1500 DEF per level. Upgraded with Gold and D.Coins. ARP (Purple Technology) : 200 ARP per lvl. Upgraded with D.Coins and Clan Coins. RES (Yellow Technology) : 200 RES per lvl. Upgraded with D.Coins and Clan Coins. HP (Green Technology) : 10000 HP per level. Upgraded with Clan Coins. Category:Map Locations